Diario de inuyasha no taisho
by dokuji-san
Summary: se basa en la descripción de cada día que vivió inuyasha


Diario de inuyasha no taisho

Día 1

Hoy por fin me quitaron de ese árbol en donde estaba sellado, gracias a esa niña que se parecía mucho a kikyo pero ahora una anciana insolente me puso un collar mágico y esa niña cada ves que dice "ABAJO "caigo tendido en el piso, maldita niña me vengare; además me di cuenta que esa niña insolente tiene la perla de shikon dentro de ella.

Creo que la anciana tonta es la hermana de kikyo y no parece porque según recuerdo ella era una niñita tonta antes que me sellaran …..pero ahora me acuerdo que ella es una tonta humana y ya envejeció.

Día 3

Ahora que logre salir del sello que me puso kikyo en ese árbol, podre ser libre….. pues eso era lo que estaba pensando pero ahora me toca estar con esa maldita anciana y esa niña insolente que no deja de decirme "ABAJO" yo no sé qué se cree esa niña baka.

Día 4

Hoy en la mañana la baka (traducción: tonta) de esa niña rompió la perla de shikon en miles y miles y miles y miles (N/A bueno creo que ya entendieron pero es mejor especificar y como dicen es mejor que sobre a que falte. Bueno, bueno ya hable mucho sigamos con el diario XD perdonen jejeje…) y miles y miles de pedazos por terminar de matar ese cuervo del demonio que con su pata asusto a un niño tonto.

Día 6

Ahora me estoy llevando un poco mejor con esa niña llamada aome , y creo que esta interesada en ser mi amiga , además esa niña insolente partió la perla de shikon en miles de pedazos ….. Niña insolente.

Día 10

Nos ha tocado pelear con varios monstruos pero claro yo siempre salgo victorioso gracias a mi fuerza sobre natural je je je je je je je je je je… yo soy muy fuerte más que esos humanos insolentes

Día 20

Ahora que hemos conocido a más gente los cuales son sango, Miroku y shippo hemos sido más rápidos para saber la ubicación de los fragmentos de shikon pero naraku nos está ganando.(n/a : ya saben naraku el bandido onigumo que entrego su cuerpo a miles de demonios y asi se formo naraku; me imagino que sabes la historia….. pues obvio)

Día 26

Ese pervertido de Miroku yo nose que se cree tocando a todas las mujeres "hay mirenme soy Miroku y toco todos sus "ENCANTOS" a cualquier mujer que se me atraviese en el camino" , shippo es un mapache malcriado yo no se que se cree porque cada cierta cantidad de capítulos dice "hay extraño a mi papa y me siento solo ya que no tengo a nadie en la vida y sango siempre se siente mal porque su hermano menor intento matarla de un achaso en la espalda hay que dolor y también mato a todos su amigos y sus familiares….. QUE DEBIL.

Dia 29

Ya pude acabar con los asesinos del papa de shippo esos hermanos relámpagos eran unos ilusos pensaron que me vencerían y aome dijo que yo era su novia claro que no me lo dijo a mi, se lo dijo a uno de los hermanos relámpagos pero… LO DIJO O/O.

Día 32

Uno de los seres vivos con los que mejor me llevo es con kirara porque no me contradice, no me habla de sus problemas …. Yo creo que es porque no puede hablar je je je je pero no importa me cae bien.

Día 40

Hoy me puse a pensar porque me siento así hay algo en mi creo que es un sentimiento siento algo en el estómago no sé qué sea.

-horas más tarde-

Ups creo que era un gas lo siento pero ese ramen que me comí no estaba en muy buen estado.

Dia 45

Me siento muy avergonzado por lo del gas… pero no debería porque es mi diario y nadie lo lee o si lo leen o_o?

Dia 46

Hoy le pregunte a aome que si alguien mas podía leer mi diario y me dijo "inuyasha por el amor a dios te estas saliendo del guion que te pasa? Acaso estas asi por kikyo cierto? Como eres capas de tracionarme tan segido y eso que estamos en la segunda temporada T_T " se puso rabiosa con migo pero no lo demostraba ya que le tocaba actuar

-segundos mas tarde-

Ya me disculpe con aome y me dijo que me perdonaba porque en realidad ella no estaba rabiosa porque en la realidad ella no esta enamorada de mí y era jugando pero volviendo al fic nadie puede leer mi diario.

Día 49

Ahora sé que hoy siento algo en mi cuerpo que me domina pero creo que esta vez no es un gas, es algo diferente… creo que esto que siento siempre aparece cuando estoy con aome y creo que me estoy enamorando de ella pero hay algo que me dice que no me enamore ya que aún siento miedo que pase lo mismo que mi amada kikyo pero otra parte de mi dice "OYE TU PERRO INUTIL… PERDON DIGO INUYASHA ELLA ES MUY ESPECIAL QUIERELA COMO ELLA TE QUIERE A TI"

Día 50

Hoy he comenzado a aceptar mi amor por aome y poco a poco he dejado de estar siempre a la defensiva con ella ya que ella sabe mucho de mis secretos y yo también se sus secretos ya que ahora hay mucha confianza entre nosotros pero no sé qué valla a hacer porque cada vez que me toca pelear con monstruos, marionetas de naraku y esas cosas, siempre se meten en las malditas peleas y me preocupa pero siempre anda gritando inuyasha! Cada vez que me caigo en la pelea o me hieren yo no sé qué cree que con decir mi nombre mágicamente va a aparecer alguien mucho más fuerte que yo, pero claro no creo que ese exista alguien más fuerte que yo; bueno volviendo al tema con decir mi nombre no pasa nada así que está bien que se preocupe por mí pero maldición eso ya me canso.

Día 67

Hace mucho tiempo que no escribo en mi diario no es porque no me haya pasado cosa extraordinaria sino que ha sido difícil encontrar el papel donde puedo escribir porque el papel que aome me trae de su época ya casi no me alcanza y como yo no escribo muy pequeño porque apenas estoy aprendiendo y escribo todo cachureto pero bueno poco a poco se aprende y si escribo pequeñito para que rinda la hoja lo puedo leer.

**Día 70**

Y ahora qué hago no sé si quedar me con kikyo o aome por el amor del dios hanyou que nos protege a todos con sus garras de acero.. Denme una pista.

**Día 75**

Ahora me e dado cuenta que kikyo me amaba como yo la ame y la amo pero ella ya no está en este mundo y a veces pienso que si nos hubiéramos amado verdaderamente los dos no hubiéramos dejado que esa trampa de naraku nos separara y nos pusiera el uno contra el otro pero siento todavía un poco de afecto Asia ella ya que fue la única persona que me acepto y me comprendió pero después recordé poco a poco que ella quería estar con migo pero si yo me convertía en humano porque no me ama como soy . (nota de inu:¿ quien no se enamora de este pechito tan bonito?) ademas me di cuenta que kikyo no tenía razón en eso de "nuestras almas están unidas y debes estar con migo" o si no lo de "tus almas me pertenecen inuyasha recuerdas y además tu me hiciste una promesa de protegerme" todo eso eran mentiras T.T pero… mejor así

Día 76

hoy fuimos a donde el hechicero o como se llame para que sango arreglara su hiraikotsu y mientras sango "peleaba" contra los demonios de hiraikotsu miroku hablaba sobre el veneno que lleva dentro de el con el hechicero y yo llegue en ese momento en el que ellos hablaban de eso y después que aome ve que miroku cae por la posion viene asia nosotros y en echisero borracho le also su falda ESTUPIDO ESE! Aunque no fue una mala vista pero eso fue muy irrespetuoso de parte de ese y ya debbo de tratar de no pasar mucho tiempo con miroku se me están pegando sus mañas.

Día 79

En estos días matamos ha naraku y cada ves que pienso en eso me hace recordar cuando murió kikyo ya que fue ase poco y me hace falta desde ese dia aunque no he querido hablar o escribir de ese tema me duele haberla pedido pero algo me dice que lo estoy superando .

Dia 84

Ase tiempo que aome se fue asu época y ya no puede volver porque el pozo ya no sirve me siento vacio, muy triste y aturdido

Dia 85

Ase poco miroku es padre otra vez y esta muy contento por que es con sango pero aun estraño a aome y mucho.

Dia 88

Miroku tiene sus 3 hijos y esas mocosas me molestan mucho.

Día 90

Hoy me decidí luego de pasar todo tipo de momentos como cuando matamos a naraku, todas las peleas, los momentos de angustia y de alegría que pasamos me han dejado una enseñanza es que aome fue una de las personas más importantes para mí porque a pesar de todo lo que yo le asia siempre estaba a mi lado para darme fuerzas y apoyo incondicional a pesar de que yo siempre buscaba a kikyo y algunas veces la descuidaba a ella además ella me demostró que siempre va a estar con migo en todos los momentos buenos o malos y sin duda me va a apoya sin importar los obstáculos.(N/A: pero obvio que lo tiene que apoyar pues está enamorada ciegamente de inu perdón ya no me vuelvo a salir del fanfic perdónenme jijijjijijijijijijijijijij)

Día 100

Hoy aome pudo cruzar el pozo después de mucho tiempo y estoy muy alegre porque ahora si le confesare mis sentimientos y los dejare al descubierto y no la dejare irse porque yo sé que no soportare el dolor que me causa tenerla lejos así que le atare las manos y los pies en el árbol sagrado jejeje (N/A : lo de atarla no es verdad jejeje lo puse porque este fic se está volviendo muy serio así como la serie de inu pero la gran diferencia es que rumiko NADIE pero NADIE la COMPARA perdónenme pero es que tengo razón … nadie la compara XD)

Día 128

Hoy yo y aome salimos a dar un paseo en el bosque donde nos encontramos con ese lobo sarnoso de koga y me enfade mucho con aome por que le hablo de una forma muy cariñosa a kogga y eso me causó muchos celos por qué me siento inseguro porque ese lobo se puede adueñar de mi aome y ahora me sentí más celoso porque hace poco le exprese mis sentimientos a aome y se supone que ahora nosotros somos ., O/O.,. Somos no… nov… NOVIOS! :)

Día 130

Decidí contarle a aome luego de un tiempo sobre esos celos que me consumieron aquel día que aome hablo con koga y ella con una sonrisa maliciosa pero sin intención de hacer mal alguno me dijo muy alegre mi querido inuyasha no te sientas a si porque recuerda que yo te amo y tú me amas así que no hay persona o ser vivo que pueda acabar con nuestro amor.

Día 146

Ya he tratado de controlar un poco más mis celos porque aome decidió avisarle a su familia sobre lo nuestro y obviamente no puedo darle mala impresión a mi suegrita ni a mi cuñado y tampoco a él gran suegrito(N/A: en realidad no sé qué papel juegue el abuelo pues le pondré que es el gran suegrito).

Día 150

Ya me presente y pues claro que todos hay me conocían es obvio por que no era la primera vez que yo iba a esa época y claro yo me iba a presentar como el novio de aome cuando aome dijo que yo era su novio mi suegrita se quedó impresionada pero también se alegró por los dos y mi cuñadito comenzó a verme todo estresado con una gota en su cabeza y no me importo mucho porque la mama de aome era la opinión más importante y ella nos aceptó; pero prepárate cuñadito te molestare mucho mucho mucho .

Dia 169

Me siento mucho más contento porque aome ahora se queda mucho más tiempo con migo en el sengoku y aunque a veces tenemos pelea los dos. Ahora son menos frecuentes que antes pues porque ahora si somos completamente sinceros el uno con el otro así que me siento mejor y ahora hablo mucho más con mi suegrita.

Dia 597

Aome y yo estamos pensando en ya saben….U¬ ¬… procrear… tener cachorros seguir el ejemplo de miroku y sango tener un heredero bueno ustedes me entienden pero cuando hablamos de eso aome estaba muy roja y se veía tan pero tan linda y no quiero esperar para… ya saben O/O eso…..

Dia 705

Hoy 17 de enero del año 508 nacio mi hijo mi cachorro tiene los ojos, la piel y la mirada de aome tiene mi cabello y también aome dice que tiene mi sonrisa con mis colmillos.

Dia 706

Ya lo pensamos mucho mi aome y yo y le vamos a poner inuko a nuestro cachorro(N/A: este nombre no tiene sentido solo lo invente lo único que significa es perro-ko, y el ko es por rumiKO perdonen por lo simple pero es que yo sufro de carencia de creatividad eso es una enfermedad muy común en aquellos que hacen por primera vez un fic y si este es el primero)

Dia 900

Aome enfermo y ami me toca cuidar a inuko y estoy haciendo todo lo posible ya que yo no se mucho pero lo intentare aunque hubiese dejado que aome se lo llevara a mi suegrita pero ahora que me acuerdo yo dije que no porque yo soy el padre y debo cuidarlo cueste lo que cueste

-en la noche-

He tratado de dormir a inuko y no puedo esta llorando mucho creo que tiene hambre le dire a aome para que lo alimente ya que yo naturalmente no puedo .

Dia 950

Hoy apareció un yokai y me preocupe mucho ya que los únicos que podíamos peliar eramos miroku y yo ya que aome y sango estaban con todos los niños y se nos dificulto un poco porque ahora miroku no tiene su kazana pero lo vencimos .

Dia 1.370

Ahora inuko ya aprendio a caminar y hace tiempo que dijo sus primeras palabras.

…..Flas back….

Lugar: la cabaña de inu y aome-

Sentimientos de aome: enamorada de inuyasha también sorprendida y alegre

Sentimientos de inuyasha: enamorado de aome también asustado, alegre y sorprendido

Aome- INUYASHA! Ven un momento por favor

Inuyasha: -muy asustado llego—que sucede aome?

Aome: .mira—dice muy alegre-

Inuyasha: inuko ven a donde papa - dice inuyasha esperando con los brasos abiertos a inuko el un lugar de la cabaña -

Aome: inuko ya comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos

… FIN DEL FLAS BACK…

Dia 2.000

Dentro de dos dia inuko cumple su primer año y todos aceptó ahome le vamos a preparar una fiesta infantil, sango colaboro con la comida, Miroku también "ayudo" con la comida mientras yo estaba tratando de decorar pero fue en vano ya que todo que mal lo cual hizo que sango y shippo comenzaran a decorar.

Después de un rato aome se fu para su época para comprarle un regalo inuko y traer algo llamado "pastel de cumpleaños",

Dia 2.002

La mañana se siente muy extraña ya que inuko y aome no están en mi época.

….después de una hora….

Aome y inuko ya llegaron pero llegaron con muchos regalos ya que en su época conoce mucha gente y la felicitaron y le dieron esos regalos; ella me dijo que su mama le regalo ropa y pañales pero esos pañales son muy raros porque no son de tela, también la ropa es rara pero bueno aome también me dijo que mi gran suegro le regalo unos pergaminos y unos brebajes para que inuko sea inteligente y fuerte pero no le voy a dar eso estoy esperando que aome se distraiga para que se "pierdan"... bueno está bien los voy a botar, además las amigas de aome le regalaron varios juguetes y creo que la felicitaron keh! No me importa porque mi regalo es mejor.

Día 2.205

Kagome me regaño cuando le di el regalo a inuko diciendo "inuyasha, tonto como le vas a dar un arma a inuko tonto y abajo, bla, bla bla bla" yo solamente le di una alabarda para su defensa y echa con mis colmillos porque esa es una tradición de los taisho, pero se la quite pero no porque ella dijo si no porque tiene razón(N/A: mentira le tenia miedo a kagome) No te metas autora este es mi diario no el tuyo (N/A: hay por dios mejor pégame) no puedo (N/A: ósea que si lo arias) pues… (N/A: INUYASHA PANABERTO PECOPON DEL SOKORRO TAISHO QUE CARAJOS IBAS A DECIR) que no que yo nunca te pegaría que tu eres hermosa y uq yo soy tope por decirte tonta (N/A: ja que bien… pero espera un momento tu no me dijiste tonta en ningún momento o ¿si?) pues no lo dije pero si lo pensé je perdón (N/A: tonto tu y sabes dejemos las cosas asi y sigamos con el fic) bien.

Dia 10.000

Hace tiempo que no escribo en mi diario asi que hoy te contare todo lo que me a pasado en estos años de olvido:

Primero estamos esperando a una hija, se va a llamas Dokuji, ya dentro de 5 meses nacerá, con respecto a inuko ya es mayorcito así que esta aprendiendo a usar la albarda, lo cual no va mal pero aun no sabe manejarla bien y por ultimo estamos felices viviendo la vida tal y como es no importa lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos cada uno apoyándonos mutuamente, saliendo adelante con esperanza y decisión.

Fin


End file.
